The prior art is replete with devices for collecting and retaining moisture, such as saliva, for example, which is periodically expelled from brass musical instruments after extended periods of use. Many of the devices function adequately to collect and retain moisture, but are attached to the associated instrument in a fashion which tends to adversely affect the musical characteristics of the instrument.
Also, many of the prior art moisture collecting devices are of a construction that will tend to mar, scrape, or scratch the highly polished, smooth, attractive surface of the associated instrument.
Certain other moisture collecting attachment devices are designed to be accommodated on only a limited number of instruments, and will not fit other instruments.
Still other moisture collecting attachment devices are so designed that in the attached mode, the device hinders, limits, or restricts full pivoting movement of the associated water key or drain valve.
Among the most pertinent prior art worthy of discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,794 issued to Lee A. Brown on Apr. 12, 1977. The patent discloses an attachment for a brass musical instrument suitable for collecting and retaining moisture. The device is attached to the instrument by Velcro tape or wire and is contoured to wrap around a portion of the instrument tubing which cooperate to dampen the natural resonance of the instrument, partially obstruct movement of the water key, and adversely affect the overall appearance and acoustics of the instrument.